The herein described invention relates to vacuum cleaner accessories particularly for hand held vacuum nozzles commonly used with carpet/upholstery extractors.
Heretofore carpeted stairs have been vacuumed and/or deep cleaned by hot water extraction techniques using a relatively small hand held suction nozzle of approximately four to five inches in width. The nozzle is typically connected, by a flexible hose, to a vacuum source such as a vacuum cleaner or a hot water extractor. However, when vacuum cleaning or hot water extraction cleaning of carpeted stairs, it is difficult to adequately vacuum the inside corner (where the carpet transitions from the horizontal step to the vertical riser) and the outside corner (where the carpet transitions from the vertical riser to the horizontal step) because of the typical long straight suction inlet of the nozzle.
Further such straight suction inlets do not adequately accommodate the many irregular curves found in upholstered furniture.
The present invention is intended to overcome the inherent problems discussed above in a novel manner.